


Platform 9

by ReturnToZero



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/F, I should probably do a better job of writing this, M/M, Mystery, Or at least a technology filled future, Other, Platform 9, Sort of set in the future?, Spoilers for Dipper's Name, alcohol use, but I totally misheard the lyrics and it made it a whole different story, but now seeing the actual lyrics makes it a bit less stellar, sort of based off a song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-11-16 20:19:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11260227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReturnToZero/pseuds/ReturnToZero
Summary: Dipper finds a mysterious card that is addressed specifically to him. And somehow he begins wanting to find Platform 9.[DISCONTINUED]





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ✦✦✦  
>  _Platform 9_  
>  _Don't forget_  
>  _Lamp light behind_  
>  _Don't forget_
> 
>  
> 
> _Platform 9_  
>  _Come forget_  
>  _Lamp light behind_  
>  _Coats were wet_  
>  ✦✦✦

**Chapter 1: Break the Chain**

 

He wakes up to the sight of his silver ceiling.

 

It’s like this every, stuck in the same little apartment just on the corner of Falls Street and Gravity Avenue. And yet he moves forward with the days, every single one of them just as boring as the last. Somehow it seems stagnant yet paradoxically he knows it isn’t the same. His mind continues to stutter over this revelation, all while he covers himself in his abundance of mint-flavored/scented products, he hates actually taking care of hygeine but he’s found himself actually enjoying how the mint seems to help him focus. 

 

Dipper pulls on his uniform for work, making sure to pull up the tie to his chest since his shirt is just a tad too small for him; to the point where the top button doesn’t close around his neck. The whole time his body is moving without thought- he’s done this so many times he doesn’t even need to think about it anymore. He pulls on pants and easily loops the dark black belt into them, trying to smooth his wild hair down into something reasonable. His second nature leads him all the way to a bus- which takes him straight to work. 

 

Work which is him being stuck in a small cubicle, with the decor only consisting of off-white walls and dull greys. His coworkers are standoffish, and he can’t bring himself to ever truly talk to them. The only ones that are even manageable are Candy from IT and maybe Robbie from mailing. That is, when Robbie isn’t being sour about the whole spilling coffee on you on your interview day. 

 

Work drags on and on, as he simply fills out templates and reports for the higher ups, sends files to coworkers and to various departments and he can barely manage to keep himself awake. 

 

The coffee cart is another one of his solaces in this god-awful place, especially as he is finding it easier to talk to the man there. Sure Tad Strange is aptly named, he isn’t a horrible person to have a conversation with. It definitely beats talking to that ridiculous freshly-graduated but utterly privileged Gideon Gleeful. That man was a snake, and his charisma is awfully influential. Only those with half a brain could see through that man’s intentions.

 

Thankfully he could hide in his cubby before running into anyone else, his mocha latte sealed up and in a large styrofoam cup.

 

He didn’t even realize it was 5 until he saw Zacharie bee-lining for the door, he got off at the same time even though they never talked to each other; especially since Zacharie always seemed to be in a rush to leave. His eyes felt like they were burning from staring at his computer too long, but he knew he couldn’t escape it. 

 

He blinked a couple of times, turning away from the white light to rub at his eyes. Once they felt less grainy and crusty he cleaned up his station and stepped out onto Main Street.

 

Main Street was one of the busiest and brightest streets. He was sort of lucky to have landed a job in the heart of technology sector but it did come with a huge drawback-

 

“Mom, it still hurts!” cried out a young girl in the distance.

 

The mother and child had just stepped out of the optometry office, where the girl was only able to stand seeing for only a minute.    
  
She was covering her eyes, her face fully wet from fat tears. Her mother sighed and pulled out a light-filtering shield, a dark orange set of glasses to which she had to help get onto the girl.

 

“Well I guess this means we have to go back to the doctor again and make sure he’s able to fix your eyes so you can see even with the new light systems.”

 

The girl nods and grabs onto her mother, keeping close and avoiding directly facing the bright lights.

 

Dipper sighed, this was a common occurrence for children. Even his treatments weren’t so easily set in, and he might have to go in for another examination to make sure his eyesight wasn’t deteriorating. 

 

The city hadn’t liked making these new changes but the lights made everything reuseable and focused on electricity rather than oil-based. It was the newest and cleanest system for putting up ads, signs and the screens put up on all the buildings. They even started having bus schedules in these ‘saturn lights’, which meant that everyone who hadn’t been treated would be forced to if they decided to work or live in this sector.

 

And while the operation was pricey, he managed to get it done for free from the company.

 

He sighed, his little studio was also paid by the company, and he was only given a small stipend for food (and occasional luxuries when Dipper managed to be sneaky about it). He was surrounded by neverending buildings and machinery, in bright lights and loud noises. His day was structured, and even his steps had fallen into a disgusting rhythm that never let him do anything besides work, eat, and sleep. 

 

It wasn’t awful but he felt himself getting tired of living this life.

 

But he had no way out.

 

Not because he wasn’t capable, but because he had nowhere else to go.

 

He couldn’t remember much about his parents, but he did know they were both dead. And being an only child meant he would always be alone.

 

His head throbbed as he thought more about his family-

 

His legs had taken him to the bus stop to take him home, but he was feeling nauseas. He felt trapped in this abysmal life, and the routine was suffocating. He knew that his apartment disliked him coming in anytime after 9pm but he had nothing to do in his room but stare at the walls and ceiling. And he hadn’t properly explored the city even though he had lived here for…god knows how long.

 

His legs trembled as he saw Zacharie at the stop, pacing around despite them both waiting for the same bus. Everyone seemed immersed in themselves that he felt so alone despite being surrounded.

 

His legs shook more, he was getting anxious-

 

He looked around once more, thankfully Gleeful wasn’t here too, it was always awful being trapped waiting with no escape with him in proximity. Gleeful had a sporadic schedule, but he always managed to find days that ended at 5pm as well. Gleeful was also aware of his situation, and loved to document any times Dipper decided to be bad with his schedule. He would make sure to report it to the higher ups who would then give him a hard time for it.

 

But since Gleeful wasn’t in sight, Dipper decided that he needed a drink.

 

He stepped out of line, wandering off in hopes of finding a pub. 

 

It takes him awhile, and by the end of it he is warm and slightly sweaty, with his shoes digging into his heels uncomfortably, but he made it. He’s probably almost a hour away from the bus stop, completely outside of the technology district since the saturn lights are nearly non-existent here. Instead everything is super outdated, all fluorescent and neon-light. The building seem to be shorter too, but he still needed to keep an eye out for a space that sold alcohol.

 

His journey ended when he saw a small red building, made with rustic red wood and copper doors. The yellow neon-sign alerted him, “We have food and beer.” Greasy’s didn’t sound very appealing, but it seemed to be his only option for miles.

 

He stepped in, surprised at how small the space was and made his way through the crowd. He felt out of place, dressed so formally while everyone seemed to be enjoying casual clothes. Dipper headed straight for the bar, trying to find a seat for himself. He tried to approach a seat and someone pulled the chair away, glaring at him all the while. He gulped and felt his face grow hot. A bead of sweat slid down his temple and he continued to search for a seat.

 

The place was packed, with food and drinks being served all around, with lots of laughter and a cacophony of talking.

 

He just wanted a damn drink, not to be suffocating again in an unfamiliar territory. He loosened his tie and found a spot right up against the wall. It didn’t seem occupied but the reason was apparent-

 

The next seat over held someone slumped over, most likely pass-out drunk. The bulky man was sprawled out on the table, completely dead to the world around him.

 

He decided that it is the only way, and maneuvers around the unconscious man, sliding into the seat and taking a look at the menu. He decided on his drink and looks around once more, at the liveliness of the place.

 

“Know what you want, hun?” the bartender asks.

 

Dipper follows the voice and nods, trying not to make it obvious that he is staring at her lazy eye, “Yeah, uh- just uhm the revolver.”

 

She nods and gets started on his drink, “Need a good kick to your drink?”

 

Dipper waivers before nodding, “Yeah, I had a long day.”

 

She gives him a warm smile, making sure to add in an extra shot of bourbon-

 

“Sure thing. You ain’t one of our regulars, huh?” Susan says, capping off the metallic shaker and mixing the drink.

 

Dipper glances down at his attire and sheepishly smiles, “Well, I just wanted to try something new.”

 

The large woman assembles his drink with ease and grace, filling up a tall glass with ice and the mixed drink, topping it with an orange peel and sliding it over to him.

 

Dipper hands over his card and eagerly takes the drink. The sting of the alcohol makes him cringe, but he loves it. Somehow the strength of the orange bitters and the coffee only make it better for him. He tries to savor his drink, and notices his bartender laughing.

 

He looks up at the woman in blue, with her odd eye and grey hair pulled up in a beehive hair-do. His skin burns again and she simply gives him another smile giving his card back without even turning around, “Enjoy your drink sweetie, it’s on the house.”

 

Before Dipper can say anything else she leaves to tend to some other customers, and he cradles the ice cold drink in his hands. Again Dipper is left alone with his thoughts, and simply mulls over quietly over his drink.

 

This place might not be so bad afterall. Surely if it is this packed then they must be doing well financially. 

 

The man beside him stirs and groans, getting up abruptly and rushing towards the doorway. Dipper watches the man stumble and swerve, but something catches his eye-

 

He grabs a leather wallet left on the table, leaving his finished drink on the counter and trying to follow the man out. Dipper usually didn’t like going out of his way to do a good deed, but the drink had been a small good karma that the intended to repay.

 

He rushed out the door to the diner, letting it slam behind him before scanning the street.

 

The man had already vanished, before he could do anything.

 

He sighed, maybe he should leave it with the bartender, she would probably take good care of it.

 

Dipper returned his gaze to the wallet in his hand, running his thumb across the top of it. He grows curious, maybe there will be an ID in there that could help make the return easier? Dipper opens it, finding it to be completely empty except for a small white card in one of the pockets. He has to really pull on the paper card in order to get it out of the small pocket. Once he retrieves it his face blanched-

 

_ Mason Pines _

_ Platform 9- Don’t Forget. _

 

Dipper doesn’t know what to make of this.

 


	2. Lost We Found

**Chapter 2: Lost We Found**

 

The note left behind haunts him for days.

 

After every mind-numbing shift at work leaves him alone in his shabby apartment again, with nothing to look at except the same bland grey walls of his apartment.

 

The decor of the studio seemed to be minimalist, not because he chose so though. It was simply because he hadn’t either the time nor the money to add more life into his little borrowed studio. He had no reason to anyway, since he felt apathetic towards most hobbies.

 

The only hobby he actually had was reading. He borrowed books from the library but again, it was quite a ways to reach with the monorail. And even the current book he was reading was difficult, as his eyes felt like grain and sand from staring at his computer screen and being exposed to so many lights for extended periods of time. It was only Sundays that he actually had any time to read, as it was his only day off from work.

 

Yet even reading the newest chapter of the vampire thriller _All Your Fault_ can’t keep his attention away from the strange card.

 

He set the book down on his bed, walking over to his kitchen counter where he left the leather wallet.

 

It was still light as ever, since it only contained that single note to him. It was crazy, he hadn’t even been planning to go to that bar but through random chance it occurred. He hadn’t many friends, and even his enemies wouldn’t pull such a thing.

 

And to have it specifically addressed to him scared him the most.

 

He had his name legally changed about 5 years ago, to Tyrone Pines. And even then still most people preferred to call him by his nickname, Dipper. Furthermore, he hadn’t moved to this place until 2 years ago, so technically anyone here should have no idea about his true name.

 

So this person, who shouldn’t have any idea not only about his name but also shouldn’t have been able to find him that afternoon, must be getting this information somehow.

His heart tightened, his skin breaking out into a cold sweat- maybe he was being stalked? For them to have followed him for such a long time seemed strange though. And to not say anything till now?

 

Maybe the government was watching him! Dipper set down the wallet, scouring his entire apartment for any sign of bugs or cameras. It only took him thirty minutes to completely go through everything, he even checked under his lamp fixtures and in the air vents. Alas he found nothing, at least without breaking holes into the floors or walls.

 

Again, he grabbed the wallet, taking it back to his bed, where he tried to take a break from all the scurrying. He pulled out the card once more, trying to inspect it.

 

The card was obviously typed, as the ink seemed to be from a laser printer. The paper was a beautiful white, the most pristine he had ever seen. It was also a sturdy paper, that wasn’t too flexible; since he found it didn’t fray or bend even when he was struggling to get it out of the pocket.

 

He decided not to relinquish the empty wallet to Greasy’s, as it was the only other piece of evidence involved in the whole incident.

 

Again, the leather was top quality, both a rich brown and soft to the touch. The damned wallet almost seemed new, minus a light scratch that was on the backside of the wallet. Other than that everything seemed to be in mint condition. A beautifully made bi-fold wallet that seemed to be full of mystery.

 

Dipper tried to look in every nook and cranny of the wallet, hoping to find another card or anything else that could point him in the right direction. Even the damn wallet was brandless, as if it was custom made!

 

Finally inside the cash pocket he found a single little triangle. It was golden, and attached to the inside of the pocket by a flap of fabric.

 

Dipper did his best to inspect the little triangle without removing it, finding it to be awfully thin. Both sides were bare, but the gold shone with such a brilliance that it made Dipper wonder if it would help him in the future.  
  
He decided to return the little metal emblem back inside the wallet, along with the card and closing it.

 

Platform 9 had to mean something. Maybe it was a thing? Or a place? Dipper sighed, Platform 9 sounded more like a place honestly. Don’t forget...was it supposed to remind him of something? Or was it a warning him to keep it in mind for a future event? Dipper sighed, clutching his head in his hands, unable to quell his swirling curiosity.

 

Platform 9...Maybe if he looked around enough he would be able to figure it out. He just had to have faith.

 

✦✦✦

 

Four weeks passed and so far Dipper had no leads whatsoever.

 

Dipper spent the first few weeks on data collection, trying to find any mention of the phrase ‘Platform 9’ in maps, inventories, books, and the like. He scoured the internet for any similar situations or anyone encountering strangers with cards. Nothing. Nothing was written online, no one blogged any situation like that and the like.

 

He tried to wander around the town, going into dark alleys and aimlessly following any ‘hunches’ he had. Those hunches were simply random guesses at best, and led him to nothing. His morale was dropping, maybe this was all an elaborate prank to get him to look crazy and sort of hopeful about looking for his-

 

Dipper paused at the sudden thought.

 

His what? He had nothing.

 

His head throbbed and he shrugged the pain away, confused right at the beginning once more.

 

His lunch break was almost over so maybe it was best that he head back to his desk. Dipper sighed, letting the disappointment settle onto his tired shoulders.  

 

He remembered that his sector had ordered more printer paper for the fax machine so he set off to the mail room. Dipper picked up his pace, knowing that there wasn’t much time left of his break. As the brunette sighed, going through the bookstore to the mailroom was always so annoying, since the stupid sensors would always go off if there was anything metallic on you. For such an updated technology hub they were pretty outdated with their security.

 

They even had monitors up playing ads 24/7 but the office wanted to stick with security dating over 25 years?

 

It made no sense to him.

 

Then again, it seemed that the world always rejected ideas that made too much sense.

 

Dipper approached the sensors, surprised that Robbie was acting as security-

 

“Hey, aren’t you supposed to be at the mail room desk?”

  
Robbie shrugged, “They’re training some other loser right now, and Grenda called in sick today. So apparently they thought I should be suited for taking up security.”

 

Dipper laughed, “Yeah, right. You wouldn’t be able to restrain anyone from stealing.”

Robbie scowled, “Hardy har har Pines. Just go in already.”

 

Dipper heard the shrill alarm go off, checking his body-

 

Robbie sighed, “You know the drill. Empty your stuff into the bin so I can take a look.”

 

Dipper pulled out his cell phone, his money clip, and the leather wallet he found, cursing at how bad it was going to look.

 

Robbie gave him a strange look, “Two wallets? Really? You don’t even need that much stuff.”

 

Dipper opened his mouth to explain but noticed Robbie digging through the leather wallet, “Hey, that one was something someone left behind at the cafeteria. I was going to take it to lost and found but I forgot. There was nothing in it though, so most likely all the valuables were already stolen.”

 

Robbie gave him another suspicious side glance, managing to take out the white card.

 

The older man’s expression changed instantly-

 

“Wait, you said you found this randomly- right?”

 

Dipper nodded, trying to keep a calm face.  
  
Robbie’s brows furrowed in concern, “I found something like this too. The white card I mean. It also said Platform 9, and my name.”

 

Dipper was shocked, “R-really? Where did you find it?”

 

“I found it at-”

 

And before they could continue their conversation all the screens turned off at the same time, and the radios and speakers all turned off.

 

Dipper looked back at the sudden absence of noise, wondering what the fuck was going on-

 

All the screens simply showed a single eye on screen, surrounded in black and with a song starting up. A woman began whispering, the echo and sound obviously modified, but Dipper couldn’t help but be entranced.

 

 

_Platform 9_

_Coats were wet_

_Lamp light behind_

_Don't Forget_

 

Uneasiness washed over him as he watched and listened, the fact that this strange song was making direct references to the white card made it feel like someone was trying to contact them.

 

_Platform 9_

_Come Forget_

_Lamp light behind_

_Clothes were wet_

 

_Black raindrops_

_Lost we found_

 

_Midnight ride_

_Our cores met_

 

_Boy, where will I find- you?_

_Boy, when will I see- you?_

 

As she continued to repeat the pair of phrases he felt his head throb, pain stabbing deep inside his skull and making his eyes water. Somehow this was an awful voice, despite being the most beautiful one he had heard in years. He shook away the tears, trying to take in as much of the song’s lyrics as possible. She repeated the first stanza, and he tried to retain as much of it as possible. They were obviously clues that were going to be hard to decode.  
  
  
_Set your code_

_Overwrite_

_Do all you can_

_And I'll set mine_

 

_Still is there_

_Painted white_

_The bench where_

_I first smiled_

 

 

_Platform 9_

 

The song ended abruptly, leaving all the screens and radios dead, as if they had turned everything off all at once. The pair were left in silence with the new clues, and Dipper knew that they had to pursue this. Dipper saw the higher ups running down the stairs, yelling and everyone seemed to either be in awe or making a ruckus.  
  
Dipper turned to Robbie, getting all his things quickly and shoving them into his pockets, looking him dead in the eye-

 

“This weekend, come to my place, we’ll talk more about this in private.” Dipper harshly whispered before heading towards the commotion upstairs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still a bit difficult for me to get back into the swing of things but if you liked please let me know in the comments. Even thought I have the inspiration I feel like my motivation for actually writing this may be waning so comments would really help me out.
> 
> The song this whole story is inspired by is called _Platform 9 by Oneeva_ btw.

**Author's Note:**

> Well I am seriously obsessed with this story that I came up with. Writing it might be hard though since I haven't had a chance to properly finish a lot of my fics. I will try though. 
> 
> Kudos and Comments fuel me, and I probably wont update this unless it gets enough attention.


End file.
